Someday
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: What do you do when the father of your son completely ignores you on your anniversary? You dump the kid at a friend's for the night and leave. Easy huh? Not when the father of your son's Kai Hiwatari! ..KaiJulia..


HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY MIKA-NEECHAN!! I LOVE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY I WORKED SO HARD ON

lol

disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What's his problem THIS time! _Julia's mind screamed as she stuffed a pair of socks into her already stuffed dufflebag._ I'll teach HIM for even TRYING to give ME the cold shoulder all day... and on our Aniversary at that... of all the nerve of that man... _Slinging the now rounden bag over her shoulder, Julia slammed her bedroom door shut and stomped down the old Mansion's stairs.

Each step groaned loudly in protest at her rough advances. The moans only made her stomp on them harder. She wanted the entire night staff to hear her thrashing, but mostly, she wanted him to hear. She wanted him to know just how much his ignorance had hurt and how much it still did.

Kai was standing right outside the door, so close to it, the wood slammed hard into his face when she furiously pushed it open. He hadn't been expecting her to come barreling through at the percise moment she did. His miscalculation now had him sitting in snow up to his elbows.

The cold Russian night air sent her tumbling, two-toned hair whirling out around her face in a sea of brown. Emerald glared stone cold into equally icy crimson as she studied his handsome form in the newly fallen snow. Never had she looked more beautiful -or stubborn- to him. The flickering anger in her brilliant orbs deepened until she snorted bluntly and stalked right by him, making sure her bag was in plain view.

A sly smirk flickered across Kai's lips for a faint second as he played with the thought of flinging her over his shoulder and carrying her down the road so the entire population of Moscow could she how childish the grown woman really was. It had been months since the last time they'd been in the same country let alone house. Now she was pissed off about something... Mostly likely his responces to her unsuccessful attempts have some time alone with him. She'd been at it all day, when he walked through the door after coming home from the airport, at lunch while he ate the food she'd prepared for him herself... (He was still trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth... Julia Fernandez maybe skilled in may things, but cooking wasn't one of them...) when he'd left her standing in the bathroom after she'd just prepared a hot bath for the both of them (What? His cellphone was ringing), and when he'd stood her up at their favorite Cafe.

The last attempt had plucked the very last hair of the already thin patiences she held when it came to Kai Hiwatari. After the bath shunning she's ranted to their young son in the nursary for over an hour. A sweet baby giggle from the growing six-month-old finally calmed Julia down enough to cuddle the tiny boy in her arms and pull the broken threads of her tolerance together for one, last attempt. 'Okay Gou, daddy gets one more chance, just for you...'

Quickly calling up her friend Monica, she begged the younger girl to take her son for the night. The sandy haired fourteen-year-old had been happy to take him, claiming her boyfriend could deal with him while she was at work. 'Tala's Kai's best firend after all. If he looks after a crawling baby while I'm writing my English, Math and EXT 10 exams, I think he'll be less anxious for us to start a family.'

Julia thanked the lord for Tala's amazing girlfriend and loaded an inquizitive, six-month-old infant into her car and dropped him off at Tala and Monica's house. After leave a totally shocked Tala with Gou to entertain until his girlfriend got home, the brunette arrived at the Cafe to wait for the man she wasn't suppose to be giving another chance.

And he never came! Julia left the little Cafe she'd grown to love ready to tear it, and a certain two-toned, blue haired man to threads. 'I QUIT! I'M NOT DOING IT AGAIN!!!!' She exploded at the first person who dare ask her what was wrong. 'THE DAMN FAN GIRLS CAN HAVE HIM!! I'M DONE WITH HIM AND HIS BAD BOY ATTITUDE!!'

Now, he stood up and brushed the crushed snow from his clothes, watching the deliberate jerk of her curvy hips as she stomped away. Her entire being gave off the frightening aura of pure rage, even her walk. Damn, she was a firecracker, a tempermental, moody brat with a brain to match her shape, quick tongue. She was hell to live with and even worse to try and have a conversation with... not that he was really one for excessive talking anyway...

Three years together, and one son later she was still the same hotheaded, teenaged know-it-all that'd intregued him from the very first time she's glanced his way. His smirk curved into the slightest smile as he realized he wouldn't have her any other way. She was perfect, or as close to perfect as he would no doubt ever find. And now, she was tromping out of his life as quickly as she'd tromped into it, leaving behind only her high heeled boot prints in the newly fallen snow. To Kai, those prints would never be enough.

Her suitcase hit the snow with a light crunch when Kai grabbed the stubborn two-toned haired girl and threw her over his shoulder. The sudden attack left Julia momentarily dangling and completely shocked. Kai smirked silently as she regained her composure enough to start slamming her fists against his back in protest. A string of unladylike curses rained from her lips like the snow from the clouds. He ignored every single word which only succeeded in fueling her anger. 'Dammit Kai! Put me down!!!'

No responce came.

Julia kicked her feet out in random directions, praying to God she'd hit the stonic man square in the jaw, he deserved as much. Too bad that prayer was never answered.

Kai dropped the mother of his son into a large pile of snow beneath the willow tree she loved so well. It had been planted by Kai's great-great-great grandmother almost two hundred years ago in a solitary corner of her father's property. She often came here during her difficult pregnancy and still brought Gou out to see the great tree that always offered her comfront during troubling times. Today's fiascos with Kai hadn't been an exception.

She's come to the conclusion of leaving the man she loved in this very spot. Now, said man was staring down at her huffing, angry form as the chilly wind blew his hair and scarf out behind him. 'What do you think you're doing?!' She yelled over the howling wind. Kai answered her question by kneeling down on one knee before her.

Julia hugged herself tightly, and pulled her knees up to her chest. Subconsciously, she leaned back against she snow covered tree trunk. It was freezing out here and her lack of proper clothes wasn't helping hte situation too well. Her thing, black coat did nothing to stop the chills running up and down her spine and her floveless fingers were so numb they'd turned snd strange bluish colour. She wanted to be furious with him heck, she wanted to beant him into a bloody pulp for ignoring her all day, but the snow was cooling her rage, melting it completely. Damn, he knew she'd cool off hid he waited long enough...

'Say something if you're going to!' She snapped, still really ticked off.

He remained silent, immobile.

'For Jesus sake Kai, I'm feezing.' She hissed. He simply stared at her reddening, wind burnt face. 'How long're you going to keep me here?'

Still nothing, he was imposible. She hugged herself tighter, cursing herself for not taking the time to put on her stockings this s'morning. Here she was, half frozen, sitting in a snow pile wearing a miniskirt and he was looking at her like she was a little kid who'd just gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar. Wordlessly, he leaned forward until their foreheards pressed roughly together. 'Kai? She sneared questioningly, repeating his name when he STILL didn't answer.

She glared furiously into his crimson orbs, he simply returned her cold stare with one of his own. Then, he did the last thing she was expecting him to do. And now of all minutes to do it in at that!!!

He kissed her...

Anger burned into a tempst inside her breast as she pushed against his chest, trying to break away from him. Kai's gloved hand gripped a fist full of her long hair roughly jerked her head back. He pushed his mouth more firmly against hers which opened relucktantly under the pressure.

Julia struggled against him, anger fueling her actings until she finally huffed in defeat and returned the rough kiss, Hher fingers dove into his soft, bluish hair as he hugged her shaking form securely against him. She shook terribly in his arms, cuddling against him in an attempt to warm her freezing body. He pulled back after a moment and tigged off his coat. Julia pulled the warm jacket tightly are her when he draped it around her shoulders. 'Why Kai?' She finally asked, breaking the silence that had settled around them. 'Why have you been ignoring me all day?' She felt suddenly so worn, she didn't want to quarel with him any longer. She loved him, why did all their times together end with them at odds?

He didn't answer right away, but reached into his back pocked and pulled something out in his closed hand. Silently, he took her frozen hand into his gloved ones and slipped the hidden gift onto her ring finger. Tears pricked in the corners of Julia's emerald orbs as she stared down at the slender, handcrafted ring of painite. Slightly bewildered, she lookup up at his questioningly.

Kai draped his coat around her shoulders. She stared at him astonished. 'Is..is this why you've been ignoring me all day?'

'The Jeweler's been calling me into his workship all day, trying to get it perfect.'

The remaining anger inside her dissolved into a lingering guilt as she glanced from the man she love to the ring on her finger. 'I... I thought... you were blowing me off... I'm so sor-'

'Marry me.' He interrupted her apology.

Her mouth turned into a perfect O. 'Oh Kai... I-I... can't, you... your grandfather...my grandmoth... if they ever found out about us and Gou-'

'Not now, not a year for here or even ten, but someday, when it's safe...'

Her head hung lowly as cold droplet slipped from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Gripping her chin forcefully with one hand, he made her meet his eyes and waited. Finally, she sighed heavily and nodded. 'Okay... yes, I will... someday.'

Kai kissed her forhead and folded her in his arms. 'Someday...' He agreed, hugging tightly before lifting her into his arms. Julia shrieked in protest, claiming she was more the capable of walking by herself. He only smirked and darted off towards their home with her protests filling the air.

'Kai!! Kai!!! Put me down!! Kai!! PUTE ME DOWN NOW!!!'

_Someday... Someday, we'll be safe, and happy..._

_Until then..._

_That someday would just have to wait..._

_Someday... is truely a day I look forward too_

_The day, Julia Fernandez becomes my wife..._

_Someday..._

_Someday..._

'Kai! I'm serious! PUT ME DOWN!!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Mika... HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUNNY!!

I hope you enjoyed it neechan... T.T I hope it wasn't to sappy at the end, but I didn't my best!!! lol

Well, review if you want to, i didn't my best

Rose (my muse) and I leave it all in your hands now

-Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
